1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for processing digital signals in subbands and is applicable advantageously to digital audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subband processing is a well-known technique for lowering the memory requirements and computation cost of audio-processing algorithms. One serious drawback of these techniques is that aliased signal components can appear in the transition band of the filters if two subband signals are processed in different manners. Since the addition of aliased signal components in the processed output is often detrimental to the accuracy or fidelity of the processing, it is desirable to provide an improved subband processing method that minimizes the generation of aliased signal components without requiring that the same processing be applied in each subband.